Lost SBFW Series
Here i will make a list of all the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki series that i remember. *Awkward, Octopus (Atlantis Adventure! episode only survived) *The Silly Adventures of Patrick Star (First 100 episodes surviven on this wiki) *Patrick Star (Nick Jr. Series) *ParodySponge *Leader Plankton! *The Patrick Star Show *SpongeBob Babies (separate wiki has survived https://spongebobbaby.wikia.com/wiki/Spongebob_Babies_Wiki) *The Life Of A Computer *SpongeBob in Minecraft *Spongeorama *Absorbent Days My Series at SBFW: *Sponge Trek *Le Chaperone Pearl *SpongeBob Fanon Episode: The Naked Bet 2 *SpongeBob Movie 13: The Two Inventors Rescued list from September 2018 in spongefan.jmansbrain: A A Cat Named Kenny A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants A Light Start A Love Triangle A Z Rated Show Absorbent Days Adventures in Rock Bottom Adventures in Bikini Gulch Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea Adventures of Robert Endermin and SpongeBob The Adventures of Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy and SpongeBob! The Adventures of Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy The Adventures of Patrick Star The Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge Genius The Adventures Of The Sponges Agent Squid Alone Alternate Sponge And Then There Were None The Annoyances Of Squidward Tentacles Awkward, Octopus Azumanga Sponge B Baby Days Back in the Day Back To Slack Basket Sponge (2015-16; 2017-present) Battle of Galleon Pass (2018-Present) Better Days (2018-present) Bikini Bottom Adventures Bikini Bottom Baseball Bikini Bottom Chronicles Bikini Bottom Hearts Bikini Bottom High Bikini Bottom Elementary Bikini Bottom Marlins Bikini Bottom Rescuers Bikini Bottom Rescuers Shorts Bikini Bottom Survival Bikini Bottom: The TV Show (2017-present) Bikini Bottom University Boarding School Bobby Brownpants The Bubble Life Bubble Bass: The Show C CaseBob SolvePants Channel Chasers Channel Chasers (2016) Club Patrick Crazy Views With SuperSaiyanKirby and SNIT Creative Thinkers (2018) Cyberpunk D Despicable Sponge The Disease of Bikini Bottom DoodleBob DrawingPants Drawn Dunces and Dragons E Eugene Krabs' Childhood F Fanon Hotel Fairly OddStarfish Fairly OddPants! Falling Apart Fish Row Fishy Crush The Frank Show Full House SpongeBob FutureBob ElectronicPants (2017; TBD) FutureSponge! G Game Of Sponge The Gary Show Ghostly Shadows Gone (2018 - Present) Graveyard Shift H Happy Families Harold & Friends! Hello Bikini Bottom Hero Star Himitsu SpongeBob Goranger Hoopla!!! Hoopla's Fantastic Beach How to Write with SpongeBob I IJLSA Adventures Invader Patrick Invader SpongeZim Invasion Invasion of the Hackers J Jellyfish maker fanon Jema De Spongina Jervis's Life John Just Patrick K Kennedy Instasquad! The Komedy Krab The Krusty Hotel The Krusty Krew Krusty Krab Katering (TBD) Krusty Towers: The TV Series The Krusty Franchise L Leader Plankton! Life in Bikini Bottom (2017-Present) The Life Of A Computer Life Of A Sponge The Life of Gary the Snail The Life Of Living Patrick! The Life of SpongeBob SquarePants Life on Conch Street Life with SpongeBob SquarePants Livin' With The Squid M MAD Maja Avery's Wildlife Experience Mall Girl Pearl The Masked Sponge Medevil Times Meow The Mermaid Man Show Mermaid Man: The Aquatic Avenger The Millenium Mission Squidpossible Mr. Craps' Survivor Mr. Krabs And The Flying Dutchman's Curse The Mr. Krabs Show Mr. SquarePants Mrs. Puff Mrs. Puff and Travis' Boating School (2018 - Present) My Life as a Ghost N Nat Peterson Adventures! Nat's Stories The New Adventures of the IJLSA Nicktoons Reunited! O Odyssey of the Stormbringer Off the Grid (2018 - Present) Offensive Art Oh Yeah, The Mr Krabs Show The Old Man Jenkins Show On the Krabby Road The Origins of the Flying Dutchman P (pat)Rick Figures Pampers: The Series Patrick's Shorts Patrick ( is furious) star Patrick Planet Patrick-Kid: The TV Show Patrick-Man! Patrick's Adventures In Kelp City Patrick's Funtastic Life Patrick's Island Patrick's Modern Life Patricks In Pants The Patrick Star Show (2006-present) Patrick Jr. and Pals Pearlorette Planet Gary Planet Patrick Plankton: Across the Seven Seas Plankton Moves (2018-present) Plankton Lives With The Raw The Plankton Show Planktoons Plan on Planets The prehistory Adventures ParodyParodySponge ParodySponge Party Pooper Pants Pearl's Business Pickle Rick: Living in Bikini Bottom Proud to be Square Q The Quickster: The Animated Series R Reckless and Retired Reflecto's City Regular Sponge Relationships with Daisy Robot and SpongeBob Rock Bottom Roommates (2018-present) Remakes, Sequels, Prequels S Sandy Adventures Scanners School Spirit The Secret World of Gary SpaceBob: Voyages in Outer Space SpongeBob: Another Life To Live SpongeBob DX SpongeBob n' Stuff SpongeBob Show SpongeBob SquarePants Revolution 0 SpongeBob: Infection SpongeBob SquarePants - It's All in The Technology! SpongeBob: The New Series SpongeBob & Patrick Adventures SpongeFan NewPants (2017) SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) (2015-2018) SpongeBob SquarePants: War for Bikini Bottom (2018-present) Spongeorama SpongeBob With Pluto SpongeBob With Venus SpongeBob & Sagwa Sea Paradise! The Series The Thoughtful The Silly Adventures of Patrick Star Sleepy Time SpongeBob in the Big White House Spongeatar SpongeBall The Sponge's Story SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series SpongeBob and the Treasure Hunt SpongeBob's Modern Life SpongeBob: A New Generation SpongeBob Acres SpongeBob and Co. At the Greatsest House in the World! SpongeBob and Gary SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series SpongeBob Babies SpongeBob Kart SpongeBob LovePants SpongeBob's Parodies (2018-) SpongeBobPlusPlus SpongeBob Preschool SpongeBob Rangers Operation Overdrive SpongeBob Rider Decade SpongeBob Rider Dragon Knight The SpongeBob Show The SpongeBob Show! SpongeBob SquarePants, Formula One Driver SpongeBob SquarePants Go! (2018-present) SpongeBob SquarePants: Patrick Tales SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show SpongeBob SquarePants: The Time Travel Adventures SpongeBob SquarePants: Reboot SpongeBob's Sketch Adventures SpongeBob SuperPants SpongeBob Takes a Nap SpongeBob: To the Max SpongeBob Vs. Viruses SpongeBob WizardPants SpongeBob's Big Adventures SpongeBoobblalaBoBbadanaBloda Pants (2018-present) SpongeBrawl SpongeChat Sponged Together Sponge Fish Hooks Pants SpongeKid Adventures SpongeKid SlightPants SpongeKid SlightPants: Lunch Hour SpongeStar FilmPants SpongeTale: SpongeBob's Adventure In The Underground SpongeToons SpongeTwins The SpongeTron & Pattron Show SpongeyVision Spongezuma Eleven Spongopoly Spy Buddies The SquarePants Family The Square Beast: The Animated Series Squiddy Tentacles Squid Vs. Squid Squidward and Squillam adventures Squidward Live! Squidward's Rage Adventures Squidward's Tales Squidward in Squidville The Squidward Files The Squidward Show Squidward with Hair Stanley SquarePants The Stupid Misadventures Of Patrick Star! The Suite Life of SpongeBob & Patrick SuperSaiyanKirby's Cartoon Heroes SuperSaiyanKirby's The New Adventures Of SpongeBob SquarePants The Super Best Friends Adventures Super SpongeBob Supersponge The SpongeBob "The" Series Spandy Superstars, Sponges, Cephalopods, and Squirrels Sworn to Secrecy Sponge Bond SpongeBob: When The Horror Struck SpongeBob (2022) Spongy Aquatic Adventures The Spongy Games SPONGEBOB LOST EPISODE LEAKED FOOTAGE (The Series) Sponge Titans Go! Stories of Seabed SpongeBob SquarePants 4-D SpongeBob: The Gmod Series SpongeBob and The Music World SpongeBob and Sea Friends T Taking Over Tales of a Warren Tales From the Background Tales of Dawn Tales of SpongeBob The Amazing Adventures of Alexandra The Epic Adventures of Squidward Tentacles The Many Adventures of Patrick-Man! (2018-present) The Snails The SpongeBob SquarePants Adult Party Cartoon The Lost Grotto The Pearl Show The Amazing SpongeBob The Spongy Days The Sponge Show The Squog Show The Bikini Bottom Police Department The Spongesons Terror in Bikini Bottom The All New SpongeBob Movies The Poke Games The Naughty Nautical Neighbors Times in New Kelp City The Silly Adventures Of Patrick Star:Back In Action U Under Wraps Ultimate Sponge University Sponge UnderBob Underwater Love Revealings Underwater Shorts V Vacation: The Parody W Warriors of Bikini Bottom Welcome to Sea Paradise! When Sponges Go Bad With the Rocks At the Bottom The Wondrous Adventures of Gary the Snail X XtremeBobSquarePants Z Zero Plot Whatsoever (2018 - Present) SBFW Shows FDB and Friends! (2018-present) Discord Crib (2017-present) The ESB & SBFW Show The Quickster (2018-present) SBFW: After Hours SBFW: The Series SBFW Campsite (2018-present) SBFW Clubhouse (2018-present) SBFW Go! (2017-present) SBFW Gone Weird SBFW High (2018-present) Spin Off Kings (2018-Present) Survivor: SBFW (2018-Present) Life in SBFW The Gang's All Here The Terrible Travis The Terrible Travis: Res-erection (2018) That SBFW Episodes at SBFW: *Shadow *The Naked Bet *Sold! (not the official) Rescued List (WOW They are too much!): Season 0: 1 "Bad Customers" May 1, 1999 With the Crusty Crab's new motto, 'We serve everyone', Squidward isn't able to refuse service to anyone, but SpongeBob knows how to deal with them. 2 "Jellyfishin'" May 31, 1999 SpongeBob teaches Patrick how to play Jellyfishing. 3 "Squidward 101" June 5, 1999 Squidward teaches SpongeBob how to be a good neighbor. 4 "Shopping Trip" June 10, 1999 SpongeBob and Patrick go shopping at the mall, while Mr. Crabs uses another method to purchase what he wants. 5 "Pat's Twin" July 5, 1999 Patrick's twin, Matty comes to Patrick's rock! 6 "The Sea Serpent" July 21, 1999 After Aqua Town is attacked by a Sea Serpent and takes Patrick, it is up to SpongeBob to rescue him! 7 "Crusty Chaos" August 18, 1999 Mr. Crabs gets sued after a customer discovers something rotten in his patty. Season 1: S title card 1a "Shadow" October 6, 2014 SpongeBob battles a snake creature when Patrick is kidnapped. TwobyFour 1b "Two by Four" October 6, 2014 SpongeBob Learns to count numbers at the Krusty Krab. The krabbytanic title card 1c "The Krabbytanic" October 6, 2014 Mr. Krabs gets the idea by making the Krusty Krab into a cruise after seeing that he can go on a ship and sell money to citizens. His plan fails when people don't take his business seriously. SR title card 2 "Square Pants Family Reunion" October 20, 2014 After being lonely for quite some time, he decides to invite his family to his house for a family reunion. KennynJenny 3a "Kenny and Jenny" October 27, 2014 Kenny shows what his life was like to SpongeBob before he lived underwater. He brings him to his house where there is an evil mouse named Jenny 1 3b "Secret Code Formula" October 27, 2014 After being sick of constantly having to deal with Plankton stealing the formula, Mr. Krabs invents a secret code. Spotlight sponge 4a "Spotlight Sponge" November 3, 2014 SpongeBob signs up for a job in Hollywood, to his surprise, he becomes instantly famous! Meanwhile, Squidward gets jealous and tries to ruin SpongeBob's performance on stage. 3D 4b "SB-3D" November 3, 2014 SpongeBob and his friends get transported into an island where everything is in 3-D. What Patrick Does at Nighttime 5a "Night Shift Pat" November 24, 2014 We learn Patrick's nighttime routine. SCREAM 5b "Screams" November 24, 2014 SpongeBob watches a bad movie, which causes him to scream for the rest of the day. EdEddEddynSpongeBob 6 "Ed of the World" December 1, 2014 Sandy's new invention transports SpongeBob and Patrick to the Cul-Da-Sac causing them to help solve Eddy's conflict. Eddy tricks the people to believe in a prophecy that ends up causing a conflict in the town. TheKrustyChumBucket 7a "The Krusty Chum Bucket" February 16, 2015 Plankton and Mr. Krabs switch restaurants because they were tired of them. Barrier Reefs 7b "Barrier Reefs" February 16, 2015 Plankton plans to destroy Bikini Bottom's beautiful reefs to expand the Chum Bucket's foundation. Mermaid Man and Barncale Boy VII The Good Enemy 8a "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VII: The Good Enemy" April 16, 2015 Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's enemies turn good to keep them retired forever. Fruit Burger 8b "Fruit Burger" April 16, 2015 Mr. Krabs turns the Krabby Patty healthier to keep critics from making bad comments about the burger. The Patrick Shuffle 9a "The Patrick Shuffle" June 10, 2015 Patrick's new dance craze causes Plankton to brainwash everyone. Krabby Circus 9b "Krusty Circus" June 10, 2015 After the failure of Krabby Land, Mr. Krabs decides to create a circus. The Picture of SpongeBob 10a "The Picture of SpongeBob" June 12, 2015 SpongeBob thinks his picture of him gets stolen by Squidward. It's up to him to tell Sandy. Patrick Patty 10b "The Patrick Patty" June 12, 2015 Patrick wants his newest food, The Patrick Patty, to be famous like the Krabby Patty so he sells it at The Krusty Krab. And it's a hit! DogPants 11a "Snail Loving" June 18, 2015 SpongeBob adopts a large number of snails, causing complete chaos. Squidward the Actor 11b "Squidward the Actor" June 18, 2015 Squidward becomes an actor. 2 Jobs in 1 Sponge 12a "Two Jobs in One Sponge" July 13, 2015 SpongeBob gets a job at the Barg n Mart, but it's hard to cook at the Krusty Krab at the same time! Gary's Baby 12b "Gary's Baby" July 13, 2015 After Gary gets a baby, SpongeBob has a dance party. But this causes the baby to get phobia of music! Plankton The Musical 13a "Plankton Squidward Symphony" August 14, 2015 Plankton hypnotizes everyone in Bikini Bottom with a musical and uses Squidward to compose his musical. SpongeBob Meets the Bathtub 13b "SpongeBob Meets the Bathtub" August 14, 2015 SpongeBob is captured by a kid and is tortured in a bathtub. It's up to his friends to defeat the kid and rescue SpongeBob. Water hole'd tc 14a "Water Hole'd" August 24, 2015 Plankton watches a "human movie" on black holes, liking the movie he later make's an underwater hole to suck up the Krusty Krab and steal the formula! Ghosts R Us 14b "Ghosts "R" Us" August 24, 2015 Patrick is afraid of ghosts and is also afraid to enter a haunted house, so SpongeBob helps him conquer his fear of ghosts and the haunted house. The Ring 15a "The Ring" August 31, 2015 Much to Mr. Krabs, Squidward and SpongeBob's amazment, Plankton takes his new girlfriend to a new concert. Sponge vs Squirrel 15b "Sponge Vs. Squirrel" August 31, 2015 SpongeBob and Sandy have a fight so they battle against each other. The Clock is Ticking 16a "The Clock is Ticking" September 28, 2015 SpongeBob and Patrick have got an hour to foil Plankton's most evil plan yet. The Stupid Duo 16b "The Stupid Duo" September 28, 2015 After Patrick and SpongeBob go overboard with pranks, the citizens of Bikini Bottom terrorize SpongeBob and Patrick's homes. Rise that swing! 17a "Rise That Swing!" October 14, 2015 SpongeBob and Sandy decide to play a game of horseshoes and Patrick comes along with them in a contest to see who can swing the best. Sold 17b "Sold!" October 14, 2015 Plankton buys the Krusty Krab! 95px 18 "Zone of the Clarinets" November 8, 2015 Squidward and Squilliam go head on in a clarinet contest and to Squidward's luck, he wins! But he doesn't realize next he's going against 10 other clarienet players better than him! Sleepover t.c. 19a "Sleepover" November 24, 2015 After a storm, Squidward's house is the only one left, so SpongeBob and Patrick hide in his house J 19b "Micro Squid" November 24, 2015 Squidward becomes microscopic. Evilruler 20 "Evil Ruler" December 1, 2015 A season finale where SpongeBob must defeat Plankton who has a mysterious ally which has helped him conquer Bikini Bottom. Plankton has captured the entire town of Bikini Bottom and has finally put Mr. Krabs out of business. Season 2: My photo 21 "SpongeBob in Parallel Universe" January 14, 2016 SpongeBob travels to the Parallel Universe, it should be like a dream world, but it's not. Mainr 22-23 "Trapped in the Future" January 20, 2016 SpongeBob and Patrick get Teleported by a Machine and are Trapped in the Future. Battle of the Squids 24a "Battle of the Squids" February 14, 2016 Squidward and Squilliam battle to see who's fancier. The Broom 24b "The Broom" February 14, 2016 SpongeBob is searching in his attic and finds a broom: a broom that holds a day of entertainment. 95px 25a "On the Screen Hardcore" March 7, 2016 SpongeBob gets addicted to an MMO to the point where he treats it like a second job 95px 25b "Planks A Ton!" March 7, 2016 Plankton buys tons of wood, so Mr. Krabs sends SpongeBob to find out why. Dtm 26a "Dennis the Menace" March 31, 2016 Dennis is back, except this time he is not working under Plankton. SpongeBob wonders what he could be planning. Plankschool 26b "Plankton's School" March 31, 2016 Plankton creates a school and will not let SpongeBob and Patrick out until SpongeBob tells him the secret formula. Sandy'sDiary 27 "Sandy's Diary" April 11, 2016 Sandy's new diary makes SpongeBob and Patrick wonder what it holds. Wi-Fi Krabs 28a "Wi-Fi Krabs" May 30, 2016 Mr. Krabs starts getting internet connection at the Krusty Krab. Patroit Games 28b "Patroit Games" May 30, 2016 SpongeBob becomes the new player of the baseball game, while Squidward beats up Patrick. No More Overbooked 29a "No More Overbooked" September 12, 2016 This is a sequel to Overbooked. SpongeBob has nothing to do. Eat Meat 29b "Refuse To Be Vegan" September 12, 2016 Gary won't eat the meat SpongeBob gives him. 95px 30a "I Am the Buck" September 12, 2016 Mr. Krabs transforms into a dollar bill. 95px 30b "Secret Hill of the Jungle" September 12, 2016 SpongeBob finds a secret hill to the jungle. MumTheresaSpongeonmyInternet 31a "Mum, There's a Sponge on My Internet!" September 29, 2016 SpongeBob gets his own website, and battles with trolls. Bonjour, Je Suis SpongeBob 31b "Bonjour, Je Suis SpongeBob" September 29, 2016 SpongeBob learns French. Squid'sProtest 32a "Squid's Protest" October 29, 2016 Squidward tells Bikini Bottom why SpongeBob and Patrick should be kicked out of the town. Singing Pat 32b "Bikini Idol" October 29, 2016 Patrick competes in Bikini Idol (a parody of American Idol). Increase-BB 33 "The Increase of Bikini Bottom" November 2, 2016 A new neighborhood arrives in Bikini Bottom, around the houses of SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward. Mermaid Man Vs. Barnacle Boy 34a "Mermaid Man vs. Barnacle Boy" November 22, 2016 Mermaid Man lost his memory and thinks Barnacle Boy is his enemy, so he fights him. Mushroom in Under Water 34b "The Mushroom From the Sea" November 22, 2016 When SpongeBob finds a mysterious mushroom, him, Patrick and Sandy try to find where it came from. SpongeBob FC 35a "SpongeBob FC" February 16, 2017 SpongeBob and the other main characters are competing in the Atlantis Championship, and they have to win if they want to return to Bikini Bottom! I Don't Like Krabby Patties 35b "Krabby Patty Boycott" February 16, 2017 A customer at the Krusty Krab tells everybody he don't like Krabby Patties which causes the restaurant to lose customers and boycott it. Gone in the Wild 36a "Lost in the Wild" February 27, 2017 SpongeBob and Patrick get lost in the wild. Silent Shudders 36b "Silent Shudders" February 27, 2017 SpongeBob starts hearing weird noises out of nowhere. PhpEL59VPAM 37a "Squidface" March 20, 2017 Squidward is getting pursued by a gang. Mermaidbay 37b "Mermaid Bay" March 20, 2017 SpongeBob, eager to try out surfing again washes up on a mysterious island known to legends as Mermaid Bay where Mermaids rule the island. But as SpongeBob finds out later on, the island is not what it seems. To Love A Sponge title card 38a "To Love A Sponge" April 2, 2017 SpongeBob Falls In Love With SpongeBecca But Still Has Feelings For Sandy. IMG 0465 38b "Sponge-Fi" April 2, 2017 SpongeBob Has His Own Wi-Fi Company. Sp5 39a "C-Minor" April 22, 2017 Squidward learns how to play clarinet better and people actually like him. Moonfarm 39b "MoonFarm" April 22, 2017 Sandy decides to go back to the moon in order to start a farm Sponge To The Future Title Card 40-41 "Sponge to the Future" April 12, 2017 SpongeBob and his friends find the Delorean which is fully functional as they go back to the future as they time travel all over the place. Season 3: 42-43 "The Nicktoons War" August 2, 2018 A big battle against 5 Nicktoons begins when SpongeBob SquarePants declares war against the rest. SFHV 44a "SpongeBob's Funniest Home Videos" August 16, 2018 Squidward films SpongeBob's stupidities and sends them to "Bikini Bottom's Funniest Home Videos". My First Day 44b "My First Day" August 16, 2018 SpongeBob's parents tell him about the day he was born. BobSponge 45 "BobSponge (episode)" August 22, 2018 Sandy accidentally makes an evil SpongeBob-clone, BobSponge. Dreamdrive 46a "Dreams of a Non Driver" August 31, 2018 SpongeBob dreams about what he will do when he gets his driver's license. Show Bizz 46b "Show Bizz" August 31, 2018 Both Mr. Krabs and Plankton convert their restaurants into amusement parks to get customers. Radio Krab 47a "Radio Krab" October 2, 2018 Mr. Krabs starts a radio station, Krusty Krab Radio. Bad Bad Bubble 47b "Bad Bad Bubble" October 2, 2018 The Dirty Bubble turns bad again (after turning good in Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VII: The Good Enemy) and tries to beat Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. TheAboveLife 48a "The Above Life" October 9, 2018 SpongeBob and Patrick become pets. 95px 48b "Mr. Krabs Goes to School" October 9, 2018 It looks like Mr. Krabs didn't finish school, so he has to now. Noirsponge 49a "Noir Sponge" October 22, 2018 SpongeBob joins a life of crime Ancient Pyramid 49b "The Ancient Pyramid" October 22, 2018 Mr. Krabs turns a pyramid into a tourist attraction. 95px 50 "The TrollFace Curse" October 31, 2018 A Halloween Special where SpongeBob and Patrick has to deal with wearing a trollface that has been stuck to their faces ever since Patrick trolled on the internet. A Starfish of Doom 51a "Starfish of Doom" November 1, 2018 Because of a lightflash, Patrick turns into a monster and wants to destroy SpongeBob. Exercise Place of Death 51b "Exercise Place of Death" December 15, 2018 SpongeBob is forced to go to a gym because of his weakness. Finsey World 52a "Finsey World" December 15, 2018 SpongeBob and Patrick go to a new theme park and discover many happy places. PoliceBob CuffPants 52b "PoliceBob CuffPants" January 12, 2019 SpongeBob and Patrick gets jobs as police officers and cause chaos Plankbully 53a "Plankton The Bully" January 12, 2019 Plankton gets into trouble when he threatens to beat up Patrick. Squilliam Vs. SpongeBob 53b "Fancy Vs. Plain" February 26, 2019 SpongeBob and Squilliam battle to see who's food is the best. Squlliam's fancy restaurant vs the food at the Krusty Krab 95px 54a "All Work, No Play" February 26, 2019 SpongeBob helps Patrick look for a job so Patrick won't be bored. 95px 54b "Redecoration Wars!" February 26, 2019 When SpongeBob sees all his friends have redecorated their houses in some way he decides to redecorate too. With unexpected results... It's a Little Bit Rainy 55a "Rainy Days" March 3, 2019 SpongeBob asks Sandy if she could stop the rain. The Human 55b "The Human" March 3, 2019 A human known as Jervis arrives in Bikini Bottom Word Perfect 56a "Word Perfect" March 10, 2019 If Patrick doesn't pass the test that the tutor gives him, he will go back to school Coal Mine 56b "Forced to Mine" March 10, 2019 SpongeBob and Squidward are forced to go to a coral mine for littering Zeus Returns 57a "Zeus Returns" March 31, 2019 Zeus the Guitar Lord returns to Bikini Bottom Episode of Nothing 57b "Knocked Out Silly!" March 31, 2019 SpongeBob and Patrick are playing another one of their silly games, called, "Juggle Things That Knock You Out." BLANK 57c "BLANK" March 31, 2019 SpongeBob wakes up to find he is in nothingness. Everything doesn't exist so he must rebuild Bikini Bottom. Dried Up Sea 58 "Dried Up Sea" June 3, 2019 SpongeBob must somehow survive without water. Lights Out 59a "Lights Out!" August 8, 2019 A power shortage happens in Bikini Bottom The Critic 59b "The Critic" August 8, 2019 Someone doesn't like Krabby Patties Spongeoholic 60a "Sponge-O-Holic" August 16, 2019 SpongeBob becomes obsessed with buying house appliances. Party in The Rock 60b "Party in the Rock" August 16, 2019 Patrick throws a party in his house Mr. Krabs's Date 61a "Money or Love" August 22, 2019 Mr. Krabs goes on a date, but will his greed get in the way of things The Beach 61b "Sandy Beach" August 22, 2019 A new beach has been discovered and it puts Goo Lagoon out of business. Oldtrick 62a "That Old Trick!" November 31, 2019 SpongeBob tries to teach his snail new tricks in a pet show. Pat's Emoticons 62b "Emotions Gone Missing" November 31, 2019 Patrick loses his emoticons Tail Over Feet 63 "Tail Over Feet" December 12, 2019 In this special, Jeron and Princess Neptuna fall in love with each other after Jeron danced with her one night at a luau. Bubble Buddy's Nephew 64a "Bubble Buddy's Nephew" December 16, 2019 SpongeBob visits Bubble Bubby's place and finds Bubble Buddy's Nephew SpongePatWard 64b "SpongePatWard" December 16, 2019 SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward get all morphed together Extreme Weather 65a "Extreme Weather" December 22, 2019 Extreme Weather hits Bikini Bottom Canada Day 65b "Canada Day (episode)" December 22, 2019 SpongeBob celebrates Canada Day SpongeBob Movie Poster 2 Movie "SpongeBob SquarePants the Movie 3: Battle of the Fireworks!" December 25, 2019 SpongeBob and friends must unite with aliens, creatures, and many other life forms to defeat a force plotting to destroy all life in the entire Universe! Season 4: 67b "The Krusty Squid" January 4, 2020 Sequel to The Krusty Sponge. Mr. Krabs designs the Krusty Krab with Squidward stuff. Punishment 68a "Punishment" January 5, 2020 Judge Horace A. Whopper punishes Mr. Krabs for stealing Money. Flower Power 69a "Bad Flower Power" January 6, 2020 Demeter uses a copy of Triton's cure for "mortal diseases" to revive her dying plant, Plantzilla, but it grows into an evil plant. Triton and the Worm 69b "Triton, SpongeBob, and the Worm" January 6, 2020 In this episode, the Alaskan Bull Worm returned and started eating everything in Atlantis. Language 73a "Sea Language" February 25, 2020 SpongeBob thinks he can say about Sea Language and thinks he doesn't get into trouble. 70px-Sorry 75b "Sorry, I've Got No Sponge" May 11, 2020 SpongBob goes missing. Clash of Amphitrite 80 "Clash of Amphitrite" October 20, 2020 Queen Amphitrite wants revenge on her husband, King Neptune, after he refused to obey her command of banishing their son, and it's causing natural disasters in Bikini Bottom! Season 5: 84a "Captured Soap" March 24, 2021 SpongeBob tries to get Gary to take a shower. HeadDistress 84b "Head Distress" March 24, 2021 Patrick gets picked on about his head being pointy. 95px 85a "Sandy's Supreme Score" April 7, 2021 Sandy becomes famous after being the best soccer player in Bikini Bottom, but forgets about her friends. 95px 85b "Tree in the Water" April 7, 2021 Sandy's treedome breaks! A Million Patties 86a "A Million Patties" April 14, 2021 A monster threatens to eat Mr. Krabs and Squidward if SpongeBob doesn't make a Million Patties in 24 hours! TheTruthOfGold 86b "The Truth of Gold" April 28, 2021 SpongeBob and Patrick find gold, but Mr. Krabs tries to steal it away from them by telling them how the gold will curse them. Titlescreen 87b "Planet Sponge" May 1, 2021 SpongeBob Is Invited To His Ancestors On Planet Sponge. APearlWortha1,000Bucks 88b "A Pearl Worth a 1,000 Bucks" May 1, 2021 Pearl finds a beautiful dress completely made out of Pearls and decides to wear it to the upcoming picture day, but Mr. Krabs gets in the way of things. Rock 89a "Rock Fancy" June 4, 2021 Squidward tries to ruin Patrick's chances of having his house be fancy, after he finds out that Patrick got into House Fancy and entered the show. Homewreck 89b "Home Wrecker" June 13, 2021 A big villain fish wrecks down every home in Bikini Bottom and it's up to SpongeBob and Patrick to save the homes. Bubble Bath for Bass 90a "Bubble Bath With Bass" June 13, 2021 Bubble Bass tells SpongeBob to search for Stink, and try to give him shampoo, as he is the stinkiest person in town. Bikini Bubble 90b "Bikini Bubble" June 13, 2021 Bikini Bottom is covered by a giant bubble Cruise For Two 91a "Cruise For Two" September 6, 2021 SpongeBob and Patrick go on a cruise Weakened Sponge 92b "Weakened Sponge" September 6, 2021 Someone injures SpongeBob and he must recover Musical Squid 93a "Musical Squid" September 26, 2021 Squidward makes a musical Spongerecord 93b "SpongeRecord" September 26, 2021 SpongeBob makes a record company A Mermaid's Love 94a "A Mermaid's Love" September 26, 2021 In this episode, Uma meets a handsome Australian merman named Roy Marine, and they fall in love with each other. But is Roy hiding a dark secret? One 94b "One Man Banned" September 31, 2021 One man is banned from Bikini Bottom Toothgreedy 95a "Tooth Greedy" September 31, 2021 Mr. Krabs attempts ti steal a golden tooth from a stranger Krustyaction 97b "Krusty Auction" October 11, 2021 Mr. Krabs converts his restaurant into an auction house SpongeBob and the Lost Princess 99 "SpongeBob and the Long Lost Princess" October 31, 2021 SpongeBob makes friends with a beautiful mermaid, not knowing it was King Neptune and Queen Amphitrite's long lost daughter, Princess Neptuna Season 6: 100b "Keep Your Eye On The Ball" May 19, 2022 Squidward realizes that it's his baseball game today. Boo! 103 "Boo!" October 30, 2022 It's Halloween again, and SpongeBob got the scariest costume in the store. Alive 105a "Attack of the Living Krabby Patties!" November 27, 2022 The Krabby Patties turn alive and eats people, ad now, it's up to SpongeBob and Sandy to save the day! E.T.Pants 111 "E.T. Pants" February 18, 2023 E.T. comes to SpongeBob to help him make Squidward happier. Pizap.com14542911179621 114a "Double Trouble" April 7, 2023 Squidward accidently clones himself with Sandy's new invention. Barnacles! 114b "Barnacles!" April 7, 2023 SpongeBob and Patrick make up the new "Barnacles Day". Season 7: 118a "Squidward Loses His Patience!" April 10, 2024 Squidward is forced to go to Anger Management Special Sauce 120a "Special Sauce" April 22, 2024 Mr. Krabs creates a new sauce for krabby patties. Golden Rock 120b "The Golden Rock" April 22, 2024 SpongeBob and Patrick discover a gold rock in a river. When they are told the rock is worth a fortune, Mr. Krabs tries to steal it. Krusty nuggets 125b "Krusty Nuggets" August 14, 2024 Mr. Krabs adds nuggets to the menu. Rudepants 126b "SpongeBad RudePants" August 24, 2024 SpongeBob becomes bad to get the attention he wants Foreverdark 127a "Forever Dark" October 31, 2024 Bikini Bottom's power is burnt out for a long time, the sky turns black, and the city is now permanently dark, but it turns out that a cruise ship was just passing over Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob Episode-Freaky-Friday 135b "Freaky Friday" December 31, 2024 After a storm strikes Sandy's dome,the gang switch bodies. Season 8: 138a "The Olympic Aqua Games" June 29, 2025 The Aqua Games is happening in Bikini Bottom and the winning prize is $250,000. Because of this, Mr. Krabs wants to enter. Newland 138b "Welcome To The New Land" June 29, 2025 Sandy & Pearl make Bikini Bottom look new. Squidbrain 139a "Squidward's Brain" July 17, 2025 When SpongeBob falls on Squidward,SpongeBob gets sucked into Squidward's brain,he then realizes how annoying he is. Steve Burns Returns to Blue's Clues 139b "Steve Burns Returns to Blue's Clues (Rescued in Blue's Clues Fanon Wiki)" July 24, 2025 SpongeBob and Patrick try to get Steve Burns back to Blue's Clues and have it air again KrustyBomb-by-SuperBowserBros. 140b "Krusty Bomb" August 15, 2025 SpongeBob and Squidward try to get rid of a bomb at the Krusty Krab. GoingTentacles-by-SuperBowserBros. 141a "Going Tentacles" August 15, 2025 SpongeBob and Patrick try as hard as they can to live like Squidward. None 144a "Undercover Larry" May 15, 2026 After SpongeBob wins a surfing contest, Larry tries to go Undercover and get the trophy. None 144b "What's That Smell?" November 15, 2026 SpongeBob notices a very weird smell at the Krusty Krab that he has never smelled before! Karen 3.0 146a "Karen 3.0" December 3, 2026 Karen 2.0 returns but turns evil to kidnap Karen. None 147b "Spinalbob Deathpants" December 3, 2026 SpongeBob dies but Patrick makes an offering to Satan to resurrect him, at the cost of turning SpongeBob into a demon. 95px 148 "SpongeStar SquareWars" December 15, 2026 An episode that is based on Star Wars 95px 149a "Sister Sam Returns" January 2, 2026 Sister Sam Returns and Plankton want to destroy her because she destroyed the chum bucket The Krusty Noodles Title card image 149b "The Krusty Noodles" January 9, 2026 Noodle Guy (From SpongeBob You're Fired) comes to eat and SpongeBob Sees Him and the Krabby Patty gers scrapped from the Menu Again Season 9: 151a "Dumbbell Curve" February 14, 2026 After going to the hospital numerous times, Mrs. Puff sets up a course that even SpongeBob could do. 95px 161a "Bubbles for Patrick!" June 26, 2026 Patrick finds a magical "bubbleland" in a cave, and so he plays in there with the people in there. Season 10: 166 "Imaginationland" January 12, 2027 TBA ImaginationLand 2 167a "Imaginationland Episode II" January 12, 2027 TBA ImaginationLand 3 167b "Imaginationland Episode III" January 12, 2027 TBA ImaginationLand 4 168a "Imaginationland Episode IV" January 12, 2027 TBA 70px 168b "SpongeBob's Nephews" February 5, 2027 SpongeBob's nephews, SpongeKevin, SpongeTom, and SpongeHarold, come and visit. Squid best Day (By VG aka VoronGlass) 169a "Squidward's Best Day Ever!" February 5, 2027 SpongeBob finds out that he's the reason that Squidward is miserable, so he tries to give him the best day ever! Blackjack 2 169b "The Return of BlackJack" February 12, 2027 Blackjack SquarePants returns to Bikini Bottom to invite SpongeBob to his wedding. SquaredOff 170a "Squared Off" February 12, 2027 SpongeBob and Patrick visit a Wild West tourist attraction. TroubleWithcomas 170b "Trouble with comas" February 20, 2027 After an accident, Patrick is put in a coma, and SpongeBob and Sandy must find a cue, or he'll next wake up again. Film out of me 171a "Make a Film of Me" February 20, 2027 SpongeBob creates a movie about Patrick, but will he like it? Many Plankton 171b "A Bit Too Many Planktons" March 2, 2027 Sandy creates a cloning machine, which Plankton steals in order to get the Krabby Patty formula. None 172a "TBA" March 2, 2027 TBA None 172b "Squidward Goes Camping" March 18, 2027 Squidward is forced to take guppies on a camping trip. Extinct Jelly 173a "Extinct Jelly" March 18, 2027 Hunters from SeaCity, come to Jellyfish fields to extinct all the jellyfish, but SpongeBob must put an end to this. None 173b "My Little Sponge" 1 April 2027 The Bikini Bottom residents find out that SpongeBob is a pony. SB129 2 New 174a "SB-129 2" 10 April 2027 Squidward's clone uses the time machine again to find out why SpongeBob acts the way he usually does None 174b "What's Wrong With Patrick?" 20 April 2027 Patrick reveals he is NOT dumb. Dumb checkers 175a "A Very Dumb Game of Stupid Checkers" April 27, 2027 Squidward loses his job and becomes bored, so he plays checkers with Patrick. But Patrick always wins! Squidward then cheats to win. Titlecard Idiot Box 175b "Idiot Box 2" 6 May 2027 They order another box! Will the noises that were made before get revealed? Clams 2 176 "Clams 2" 23 June 2027 Plankton feeds the clams Mr. Krabs 2,000,000th dollar! Can the crew get it back. This is a 30-minute special. None 177a "The Curse of the Evil Sea Wizard" June 30, 2027 SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy encounter an evil sea wizard named Jervis Creeper, who's turning everybody in Bikini Bottom into stone statues, and must put a stop to his evil plans right before they get turned into stone statues themselves. Ithardseems 177b "It's Harder Than it Seems" June 30, 2027 Patrick bets SpongeBob that having a pet is easy, but soon he finds out it's harder than it seems. Wiludoit 178a "Will You Do It" July 6, 2027 Plankton tries to get some people to buy him krabby patties. Getsd 179b "Get HD!" July 6, 2027 Squidward wants to complain to the TV station because they cut the screen of some shows for people without HDTV. Bomharry 180 "Bom and Harry" July 13, 2027 SpongeBob and Patrick go to the cinema and watch old Bom and Harry cartoons in widescreen. Season 11: 181-182 "Where Have You Been?" October 22, 2028 Patrick gets lost and SpongeBob has to find him. Sea Shanty 183a "Sea Shanty" November 22, 2028 Patrick thought SpongeBob died and Patrick must save him. The Other Krusty Krab 184a "The Other Krusty Krab" November 29, 2028 Mr. Krabs opens up another Krusty Krab in New Kelp City while Plankton opens another Chum Bucket there too Somewhere over the rainbow 184b "Somewhere over the rainbow" November 4, 2028 SpongeBob and Patrick find gold at an end of a rainbow. Penny City 185a "Penny City" December 31, 2028 Mr. Krabs finds a city full of pennies. Inner Actions 186a "Inner Actions" December 31, 2028 Plankton once again tries to steal the Krabby Patty formula. Crimescene 186b "Crime Scene In-farce-tigation" December 31, 2028 The Krusty Krab is robbed clean, and it's up to SpongeBob and Patrick to find the culprit. Karate Kombat 187 "Karate Kombat" December 31, 2028 A crossover episode of SpongeBob featuring several characters from the Mortal Kombat universe. Squidward the Astronaut 187a "Squidward the Astronaut" August 22, 2028 Squidward has an adventure in outer space. The Krusty Shake 187b "The Krusty Shake" August 8, 2028 After seeing SpongeBob make a milkshake, Mr. Krabs replaces krabby patties with milkshakes! Treadmill Tracks 188a "Treadmill Tracks" August 1, 2028 SpongeBob looks for a good treadmill. He finds this yellow treadmill, with his name on it. Afterwards, he uses it. Stone Solid Forever 193a "Stone Solid Forever" November 1, 2028 SpongeBob, Gary, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Larry, Fred, Tom, Nancy, Mable and the other Bikini Bottom citizens become stone solid by a powerful curse. Thegpmvsbikinibottom 195-196 "The GPM vs. Bikini Bottom" November 23, 2029 Plankton grows so very huge. Season 12: 197a "SpongeBob City" July 30, 2029 SpongeBob builds a model of his very own city. Patrick Copy 197b "Patrick Copy" August 6, 2029 Sandy invents a copying spray and Patrick takes it and sprays everyone in Bikini Bottom including SpongeBob, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Gary, Pearl, Mrs. Puff, Larry the Lobster, Squidward and himself. Then Alternate Universe Bikini Bottomites arrive and fight all the clones. Patrick sprays the clones to get a bigger army and help the clones win! He sprays his army while Sandy tries to get empty time machines so all the clones and Alternate Universe Bikini Bottomites could leave. Popcorn 198b "Popcorn" August 14, 2029 SpongeBob and Patrick go to Glove World and buy a lot of popcorn. None 199a "Balloon Party" August 14, 2029 SpongeBob blows up a lot of balloons None 199b "Digit Pants" October 25, 2029 SpongeBob gets digital pants POOP! 199c "POOP!" October 25, 2029 A short about Patrick forgetting to wipe his butt. 95px 200 "Two Hundredth Episode Spectacular" October 31, 2029 SpongeBob and Patrick try to surprise Sandy; Squidward tries to become a famous artist; Plankton tries to steal the Krabby Patty; Gary celebrates a big party with other snails; and Mr. Krabs tries to become even richer. None 201a "Squirrel Job" October 27, 2029 Sandy gets a job at the Krusty Krab. The dome of horror 2.5 202b "The Dome of Horror" October 31, 2029 SpongeBob and Patrick watch an episode of Sea Wars. But that day they had a ceremony for the show, where a huge, indestructible dome is placed over Bikini Bottom. None 207a "The Smell of Money" October 29, 2029 Mr. Krabs looks for pennies in the Gold Mine of Pennies. None 209b "Smelly Pants" May 22, 2029 SpongeBob tries to clean his ants after a boating field day. None 211a "The Patrick Shuffle" August 14, 2029 Patrick gets a job at the Chum Bucket. Rockandbrawl 211b "Rock And Brawl" May 11, 2029 Everyone in Bikini Bottom get into a big fight! None 212b "TV Blow-up" December 31, 2029 When Squidward accidentally breaks his TV, it gives the people of Bikini Bottom an idea, a "TV Blow-up Marathon". Unfortunately, Squidward joins it, but he doesn't want to wreck more of his TV, so he borrows an old TV from the dump to blow it up. Season 13: 215a "Camp SpongeBob" September 24, 2030 Sandy decides to open Bikini Bottom's very first summer camp and asks SpongeBob to be her assistant. But SpongeBob goes overboard trying to make sure that their camp is the best camp ever! GottaGetThat 223b "Boom boom Pow" February 28, 2030 SpongeBob and Patrick start blowing stuff up for fun, but get arrested. 95px 225b "SuperBob" March 28, 2030 Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy get lost and SpongeBob needs to save them. Season 14: 237b "House Fancy 2" September 4, 2031 Squidward is upset House Fancy gets cancelled! PARALLEL 239 "Parallel Panic!" October 29, 2031 SpongeBob and friends, end up in a Parallel world, and evil prevails for once! 95px 242b "Good Ol' SpongeBob" February 16, 2031 SpongeBob becomes popular after he helps people in Bikini Bottom. Wizard 244a "Wizards and Sponges of Waverly Place" September 11, 2031 SpongeBob and Patrick get lost and meets the Wizards of Waverly Place. Mail-X-P 244b "Patrick's Mail Mix-Up" April 5, 2031 Patrick decides to help the mailman but he keeps delivering things to the wrong address. Battlebikkininottom 245-246 "Battle for Bikini Bottom" June 13, 2031 TBA Pac Man 247a "Pac-Man" April 6, 2031 SpongeBob and Patrick were playing Pac-Man games and then imagine if their life was like that. Spidersponge 247b "Spidersponge" April 8, 2031 SpongeBob and Patrick gain spider powers to stop evil fairies. Voyage into the Sewers 248a "Voyage into the Sewers" September 18, 2031 Squidward flushes Mr. Krabs' money down the toilet and now he, SpongeBob and Patrick have to save the money from a slime monster in the sewers. Patrick's-Diet 248b "Patrick's Diet" September 18, 2031 When Patrick refuses to eat nothing but ice cream, SpongeBob tries make him eat other things! Gary-Talks 249 "Gary Talks!" October 17, 2031 Gary finally gets to talk because he has a box with his playroom inside! But when SpongeBob and Patrick accidentally drop and break the box to bits, Gary fears he will never talk again! KK supreme 251a "Krusty Krab Supreme" February 21, 2031 To get more custumers, Mr. Krabs hires Patrick to make signs like "Patties Are Musty!". 95px 251b "The Rise and Fall of Squidward Tentacles" February 21, 2031 Squidward gets a job selling cakes from door to door. 95px 252-253 "Lost at Sea" November 24, 2031 A accident causes SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy and Squidward to become lost at sea. Season 15: 255a "Monster Krabby Patty" June 7, 2031 A mutated Krabby Patty hunts SpongeBob and Patrick. The Boombox Funeral 255b "The Boombox Funeral" July 11, 2031 Patrick breaks his boombox and thinks he should have a funeral. Krabby Patty Robbery 256 "The Great Krabby Patty Robbery" June 8, 2031 Two thieves are trying to steal the Krabby Patty recipe. So Plankton decides to try to steal it first. Pearl's Clothes 257a "Pearl's Clothes" January 2, 2031 SpongeBob accidentally rips Pearl's uniform. New Glasses 257b "New Glasses" January 2, 2031 When SpongeBob can't seem to see straight Mrs. Puff recommends he get glasses. 95px 262 "Party squid" March 30, 2031 Squidward is forced to go to a Squid's House Party. None 264b "Bad Guy Motel" July 7, 2031 Man Ray's and the Dirty Bubble's boatmobile breaks and they need to stay at SpongeBob's house, resulting in chaos. 95px 265b "Inner Actions" July 7, 2031 Mr. Krabs accidentally swallows Plankton. Season 16: 266a "Challenge of Doom" July 23, 2032 Squidward challenges SpongeBob and Patrick to sneak into Mr. Krabs' house to steal his money and then burn it. 95px 266b "Scared of Shadows" July 26, 2032 After Squidward finds out that SpongeBob is scared of Shadows he tells everyone in Bikini Bottom. Note: This is a sequel to Shadow. 95px 267 "Sponge Potter and the Krabby Patty of Secrets" January 4, 2032 SpongeBob, Sandy, Plankton, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Patrick and Pearl star in their second Potter Movie, called Sponge Potter and the Krabby Patty of Secrets. Snowboard 268a "Snowboard Sponge" July 24, 2032 SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy are in a fight, so they decide to settle it with a snowboarding competition down Sand Mountain. The two losers have to apologize, and slide all the way down Sand Mountain on their stomachs, face first. Picture 8 268b "We Gotta Catch Santa Claus!" July 25, 2032 SpongeBob wants to show proof to Squidward that Santa Claus exists. Plankton'sArmy2 269 "Plankton's Army Returns" July 12, 2032 Plankton makes a liquid that melts anything it touches, but his chum stick falls in, and it comes back out, ALIVE, and it thinks that Plankton is its dad. Plankton decides that instead of melting the Krusty Krab, he decides to make an army of chum sticks, but then he learns that being a dad is tougher than he thinks. 95px 270a "House Fancy 3" July 27, 2032 Mr. Krabs has to get SpongeBob to clean up his house when he is waiting for some tourists to take pictures of the house. 95px 270b "The Battle of the Sponges" September 25, 2032 SpongeBob battles against Stanley in a competition. 95px 271-272 "Lost in Time" January 10, 2032 SpongeBob and Patrick end up in the future teleported there by a machine. Now they have to build a new one to get back to their own time. 95px 273a "Smile of Doom" September 26, 2032 Patrick gets a mouth operation and everytime when he smiles with his new mouth, something terrible happens. Now it's up to SpongeBob to save him. 95px 273b "Fire Sponge" September 27, 2032 SpongeBob and Patrick become the new firemen in Bikini Bottom. None 274b "Sunnyside Daycare" October 26, 2032 SpongeBob visits Sunnyside Daycare. Patient 275a "Patient Krabs" March 7, 2032 Mr. Krabs becomes ill, and because he is so cheap he doesn't want to pay for a doctor, so SpongeBob volunteers to be his doctor. Chop-Chop 275b "Chop-Chop Sandy" December 30, 2032 Sandy practices karate all day with-out SpongeBob. Spongiest 276a "The Spongeiest Adventure!" March 30, 2032 SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward goes on an adventure to find Mr. Krabs' uncle. Note: This episode is dedicated to SuperSaiyanKirby's comeback. 95px 276b "Another Pal For Gary" September 28, 2032 SpongeBob finds out that Puffy Fluffy was after Gary all along, so he buys a Jellyfish, but stings Gary every time it's close to him. OBAS 277a "Owen, Beth and SpongeBob" March 30, 2032 TBA (Show of Owen and Beth) ThePattiesOfDoom 277b "The Patties of Doom" July 1, 2032 The Krabby Patties attack Squidward and SpongeBob. Domino Durbo 278a "Domina Durbo" July 2, 2032 Patrick and SpongeBob play donimo's. Lapi 278b "Lapi" July 3, 2032 TBA The World of TV 279 "The World of TV" November 14, 2032 SpongeBob finds out that he's a TV show Coully Bilevay 280b "Coully Bilevay" July 5, 2032 TBA Weather 281a "Plankton's Weather" March 24, 2032 Plankton start's controlling the weather. Topoh 281b "Time of Paradise or Hell" March 25, 2032 TBA 95px 282b "Grandpappy the Pirate Returns" March 27, 2032 Mr. Krab's grandpa visits him again. 95px 283a "SpongeTon SheldonBob" April 5, 2032 Plankton help's SpongeBob in the kitchen. Thepainstrain 283b "The Pain Strain" April 5, 2032 SpongeBob gets a rare disease. Season 17: 284a "Mrs. Wormsley Returns" January 28, 2033 Mrs. Wormsley returns to find and get her Worm-Babies. 95px 284b "The Great Patty Escape!" January 28, 2033 Plankton as a Krabby Patty gets it and runs away with it, and SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Squidward now have to get it back. GreasyBuffoons2 285a "Greasy Buffoons 2" January 28, 2033 Patrick wants a job at The Greasy Hub, founded by Mr. McGreasyson. SuperedKrabz 285b "Supered Krabz" January 28, 2033 Mr. Krabs creates a rock band and calls it the Supered Krabz. EPC 286a "Eye Clones" May 6, 2033 Patrick wants to have an extra eye,so SpongeBob and Sandy try to help him get an Extra eye. Anti-Clockwise 286b "Anti-Clockwise" December 30, 2033 Plankton Makes Time Reverse and SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward and Mr. Krabs have to stop him before they get turned into babies! 95px 287 "Super Sponge (Episode)" September 3, 2033 The two part episode is about Mermaid man and Barnicale boy retire then SpongeBob and Patrick get a hold of they're belts again None 288a "Starfish Epidemic" January 2, 2033 Patrick gets a really bad Flu and SpongeBob tries to cure him, but falls Ill Himself. None 288b "SquidTron" January 28, 2033 Squidward Goes to 4017 again and meets his future self. None 289 "Mr. Krab's Dad" October 3, 2033 Mr. Krabs' dad visit Bikini Bottom. None 290a "The Cursed Krabby Patty" April 29, 2033 A cursed Krabby Patty haunts The Krusty Krab. 95px 290b "What will happen in the year 2100?" January 10, 2033 SpongeBob believes that in 2100, the Earth's moon will explode. (Episode actually takes place in 2100). None 291a "The Magic Shoes" November 25, 2033 SpongeBob finds out that his shoes is Magical. 95px 291b "SpongeBob TrianglePants" May 1, 2033 SpongeBob gets Triangle Pants. None 292a "Breaking News: Google Now Hiring People To Work From Home" May 6, 2033 Google has now released a new "Work From Home Program" that will allow Americans to work for the titan from the comfort of their own homes, even SpongeBob. Shell of a Man2 292b "Shell of a Man 2" May 6, 2033 Mr. Krabs once again molts his shell. 95px 293a "A Flea in Her Socks" April 13, 2033 Sandy gets fleas in her socks... wait a minute, Sandy doesn't wear socks!!! Ripped Pants 2 293b "Ripped Pants 2" January 10, 2033 SpongeBob rips his pants again. Sandy-SpongeBob-and-the-Worm-2 294a "Sandy, SpongeBob and the Worm 2" January 11, 2033 SpongeBob discovers the Alaskan Bull Worm is back! None 294b "Popular Girls" January 11, 2033 SpongeBob and Patrick spy on the popular girls. Ronald McDonald 295a "SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ronald McDonald" January 12, 2033 SpongeBob takes on Ronald McDonald after he buys The Krusty Krab. None 295b "SpongeBob Builderpants" January 12, 2033 Plankton blows up the Krusty Krab so Mr. Krabs asks SpongeBob and Patrick to fix it. None 296 "Rex Come Home!" October 4, 2033 SpongeBob tries to Convince Rex (From "Dumped") to Come back home. None 297a "SpongeBob Gets Served" May 21, 2033 SpongeBob starts waking people up with his hardcore rock chore. He becomes overwhelmed after what he's done to the people of Bikni Bottom. None 297b "Hypnosis Pants" January 7, 2033 SpongeBob gets a hypnosis kit and hypnotizes everyone in Bikini Bottom into acting just like him. 95px 298 "Spatula a drift" September 3, 2033 Jim Mr. Krab's old fry cook steals SpongeBob's spatula and hides it Season 18: 298a "Clones of Chum" March 10, 2033 Plankton makes clones of himself so he can steal The Krabby Patty Secret Formula. Mad Mad Tresure 298b "Mad Mad Treasure" September 17, 2033 The Bad Treasures! 95px 299 "You're in Love, SpongeBob!" February 12, 2033 SpongeBob falls in love with a girl at boating school. Sandy gets really jealous. SpongeBob's Sneetch Bleech 300a "Sneetch Bleech" February 16, 2033 SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward end up on a beach run by The Sneetches. Sick em' 300b "Sick Em' Boy!" July 26, 2033 SpongeBob turns into a snail, and has a playdate with Gary. Popular Boys 301a "Popular Boys" January 11, 2033 SpongeBob gets beat up by the popular kids so he and Patrick become popular kids. Adventure Peanuts 301b "Adventure Peanuts" February 27, 2033 An evil monster called the Nutcracker threatens to destroy Goofy Goober, so SpongeBob and Sandy must stop it before it is too late! Boo 2 302 "Boo! 2" October 31, 2033 This time Patrick wants a scary costume. (Sequel to Boo!) Rocket Power 303a "Super Hero Rocket Power" April 29, 2033 The Super Spacing with SpongeBob and Patrick. The-Inside-Job-2 303b "The Inside Job 2" July 19, 2033 The Patrick in the Inside the SpongeBob! Sim-g 304a "Sim-Getted Spatula" July 23, 2033 None 304b "Laughing Bikini" July 23, 2033 None 305a "Crash Trouble" July 27, 2033 None 305b "Krusty-Chum-Krab-Attack" July 27, 2033 None 306a "Santa's Secret" July 27, 2033 SpongeBob views Santa's secret. None 306b "Mr. Krab's Birthday Dash" July 27, 2033 Mrs. Puff gets Surprise for Mr. Krabs, its money. Season 19: 307 "Rock Fever" January 22, 2034 Squidward is stuck with Patrick and SpongeBob under Patrick's rock during a storm. RockUtopia 308a "Rock Utopia" December 31, 2034 SpongeBob and Patrick find a hidden city in Rock Bottom. SNIT hair 308b "Sophie's New SNIT Cut Hair" October 31, 2034 SNIT's girlfriend, SOPHIE needs a haircut,so SNIT makes a barber shop. None 308c "Captain Fishes" November 3, 2034 SpongeBob finds a sunken ship and Captain Fishes comes out. None 309 "Neighbor's Good Deed" January 1, 2034 SpongeBob decides to be nice to Squidward after an incident with his microwave. None 310-311 "The Park Family" December 31, 2034 Squidward's Mom and Dad have a picnic with Squidward, but SpongeBob and Patrick have a picnic of their own! None 312a "The World of Bangs" October 8, 2034 SpongeBob tries to cure Patrick's fear of thunder and lightning. Money Talks 2 312b "Money Talks 2" October 7, 2034 Mr.Krabs steals all of Plankton's money,but after Mr.Krabs goes to jail, Plankton and SpongeBob have to keep him in. None 313a "End of the Sun" January 17, 2034 SpongeBob and Patrick have one day to live before the world goes into the sun. Lost 313b "LOST" October 31, 2034 SpongeBob and the gang get stranded on an island where weird things happen. NoHatForNat 314a "No Hat For Nat" September 19, 2034 After Patrick tells Nat about his time working at the Krusty Krab, Nat wants to get a job too. 70px 314b "Squid's Band" September 20, 2034 When Squilliam isn't allowed in anyone's band for being so mean, he turns over a new leaf and joins Squidward's band. Under my rock 315a "Under My Rock" September 21, 2034 Patrick tries to win the Bikini Bottom Singing Contest. Toy store of gone 315b "Toy Store of Gone" September 22, 2034 When everybody goes missing, SpongeBob sneaks into the Toy Barrel when it is closed. But Steve is still there... SQUOG FWEE-FWEE 316a "SQUOG FWEE- FWEE" 24 September 2034 SpongeBob investigates the past, future and medieval times with a mysterious button. Plankton the last straw 316b "Plankton: The Last Straw" September 25, 2034 Plankton has his last go at stealing the formula, but if he fails, he will open a new place of work that will surely run Krabs out of business! 70px 316c "A Day in the Life of Squidward" September 26, 2034 We follow Squidward on his normal day. I Patrick 317 "iPatrick" September 27, 2034 Patrick sets up his own web show, which becomes a hit! In the second act, Patrick must do something to make new episodes or his show will be cancelled. I scream for ice cream 318a "I Scream For Ice Cream!" September 29, 2034 SpongeBob and Patrick are trapped in a giant ball of ice cream and must eat their way out to survive. ZOINKS! 318b "Zoinks!" September 30, 2034 The Krusty Krab is washed up on dry land, where SpongeBob, Squidward and Mr. Krabs meet Scooby-Doo and the gang, soon being chased by a mummy. The krusty bank 319a "The Krusty Bank" October 1, 2034 Mr. Krabs opens a bank so he can steal people's money. 70px 319b "Cold Pants" November 27, 2034 SpongeBob and Patrick think they are brave enough to face the horrors of the extremely cold temperatures of the North Atantic Ocean. SB VHS 1 320a "Sponge VHS" October 4, 2034 SpongeBob finds a basement of videos about him from the 80's and decides to watch them. SB VHS 2 320b "Sponge VHS 2" October 5, 2034 When Patrick is told about SpongeBob's videos, he finds some of his own. Plus, SpongeBob watches videos of him from the 90's. DanceSquid2 321a "Squid's Dance Moves" October 9, 2034 Squidward makes a movie about his dance skills. 70px 321b "Living SpongeBob" October 16, 2034 After Mr. Magic's business is ruined, he tries to catch SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward. Rockbottomreturns 322 "Rock Bottom Returns" October 9, 2034 SpongeBob tries to live in Rock Bottom. FP2 323a "Funny Pants 2" October 26, 2034 Squidward warns SpongeBob that he will burn out his screambox, crybox and laughbox. Dying for Patties 324b "Dying for Krabby Patties" October 26, 2034 Squidward allows SpongeBob to eat a Krabby Patty bomb, but Squidward has no idea it's a bomb until SpongeBob explodes. Luckily, SpongeBob survived. Rocks 325a "Rocks" 30 October 2034 SpongeBob drives Patrick's rock to Rock Bottom, where they meet Girgalo. 70px 325b "Rules Of UnderWater" October 28, 2034 SpongeBob gets sent back to school, where he has to play by the rules. Slftitlecard 326-327 "SpongeBob's Last Fright" October 31, 2034 When SpongeBob can't sleep, his friends tell him it's good to be scared so he lives his most horrifying events. Won one Emmy and two Clammy Awards* NP 328-329 "Neptune's Paradise" October 29, 2034 SpongeBob has a near-death experience and goes in Neptune's Paradise. None 330a "Dental Practice" November 16, 2034 SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward must make their teeth as clean as possible before a dentist visits. And that's going to be hard for Patrick, considering he's got rotten teeth! 70px 330b "Mad Krab" November 16, 2034 When Mr. Krabs loses all his money in a fight, he becomes insane! None 331a "Angry Plankton" November 1, 2034 When Krabs hurts him, Plankton gets really ANGRY!!! MBCH 331b "Mario Bros. Channel" November 1, 2034 SpongeBob watches on TV new Mario Bros. game trailers. None 331c "Fry Cook Napped" November 26, 2034 SpongeBob fears his spatula has been stolen! None 332a "Krusty Big Trouble" November 27, 2034 Mr. Krabs gets taken away from the Krusty Krab after the Grease Police return. 70px 332b "Amoeba Squidward" December 1, 2034 When Squidward's face is smashed in the door, he is mistaken for an amoeba and taken to the Society of Amoeba, Plankton and Krill, while SpongeBob searches for him. 70px 333a "Giant Stone" December 1, 2034 When a giant stone crushes SpongeBob's house, he has to live with Squidward. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VIII 333b "Evil Sandy (aka Mermaidman and Barnacleboy VIII)" December 2, 2034 When Sandy joins the bad side, SpongeBob and Patrick call on Mermaidman and Barnacleboy for help. MANNY comes to town 334a "Manny Comes to Town" December 2, 2034 Manny (from Ice Age) comes to Bikini Bottom and his crazy acts put SpongeBob in danger! Soon, Patrick agrees to get Manny out of town and so does everyone else! They team up and find a way to get rid of Manny. Will they win, or will Manny be in Bikini Bottom forever? 70px 334b "The Weather Is Just Not Right" February 6, 2034 Bikini Bottom experiences a huge change in climate, so the weather is strangely going out of control. 70px 335a "SpongeBob and the Iphone" April 4, 2034 SpongeBob gets an iPhone 5 and becomes addicted to it. Hitman contracts-1680x1050 335b "Kill Phil" May 4, 2034 Squidward's sister's boyfriend Phil is released from prison and is constantly hurting Squidward's sister Trina. He tries to even kill her, but she doesn't want to dump him. So Squidward hung himself, leading SpongeBob, Patrick and Mr. Krabs to find him. They save him and he tells them about Phil, they meet him and find out what a demon he is. They decide to kill him, leading them to a massive showdown at the demolition derby. Where they shall kill him, but he is already aware of the situation. This episode was only show at NickAtNite because of the blood and violence. 796 336a "Saving Private Patrick" May 12, 2034 Patrick tries to get a job, but ends up getting put in the army. Rsz krusty stan 336b "Krabs Goes To Kazakhstan" May 19, 2034 Mr. Krabs is having trouble with his business after overworking so he is told to go on holiday. So Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob and Squidward take a day off at the Krusty Krab to visit Kazakhstan. What could go wrong? From Russia With Glove 337a "From Russia With Glove" May 24, 2034 Patrick becomes a boxer after watching an advertisement for professional boxing. 70px 337b "Jackpot!" August 29, 2034 SpongeBob wins a whopping 1 million dollars in a game show, and he decides to share the money with his friends, even Mr. Krabs. But, after he shares a bunch of his money, he becomes greedy and takes all the money back. He becomes more of a cheapskate than Mr. Krabs, and he never buys anything again. He soon looses his home because of how cheap he is, and he has to live under the highway. SpongeBob then realizes what he has done to himself, and goes to a therapist to get his greed away. He then gets a new job at Pizza Castle, and he tries to make enough money to buy back his house. Season 20: 338 "SpongeBob BC 2: Ice Age" September 29, 2034 SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward's ancestors encounter the Ice Age. None 339-340 "The Big Movie Showdown" December 30, 2034 SpongeBob and Patrick go on their 4th adventure to find the mysterious creature known as the "Keouq". They are finding the creature because the "Keouq" has been hallucinating the whole town of Kelp City, Bikini Bottom, and more. The hallucination gives every Bikini Bottom or Kelp City resident extremely horrible nightmares. The day after the hallucination, most of the citizens go to the Krusty Krab and they decide who is brave enough to go on an adventure to kill the "Keouq". SpongeBob and Patrick think they are, and they go on their adventure with Mindy again. Also, King Neptune has his crown stolen again by the "Keouq", and he's worried that the "Keouq" will destroy it. Plankton is worried that his restaurant will get smashed to bits, so he decides to help Mindy, SpongeBob, and Patrick. 95px 341a "I am the Squid" January 20, 2034 Squidward decides to write a hit song. 95px 341b "Computer Blowout!" January 20, 2034 Plankton tries to fix Karen after SpongeBob and Patrick break her. None 342 "The Origin of Sheldon J. Plankton" January 21, 2034 Plankton visits a psychiatrist and reveals the secret behind why he is evil. None 343a "Machine Madness" January 22, 2034 Sandy's plans for her new invention are re-routed by Squidward. July 13 343b "July 13th" January 22, 2034 SpongeBob wakes up one day and weird things happen. None 344a "SpongeBob vs Oscar the Grouch" January 23, 2034 Oscar the Grouch comes to Bikini Bottom and causes trouble for SpongeBob and Patrick. 95px 344b "Patrick Star: Private Eye" January 28, 2034 Patrick becomes a detective but nobody has any mysteries to solve. 95px 345a "Charity Krabs" February 2, 2034 Mr. Krabs calls upon SpongeBob and Patrick to go door-to-door with him and put on a show in an attempt to get donations to "charity." But knowing how the charity is none other than Mr. Krabs himself, this could have bad results, don't you think? 95px 345b "Chop! Chop!" February 5, 2034 To help improve SpongeBob's karate skills, Sandy creates robotic karate-chopping glove for SpongeBob to wear. Stranger to bikini bottom 346a "The Stranger to Bikini Bottom" February 7, 2034 Plankton's Uncle Jebidiah starts doing awful things to the Krusty Krab, blaming it on Mr. Krabs and telling Neptune. None 346b "Tea's a Crowd" February 20, 2034 A company creates a tea that turns people into zombies when they drink it too much. Everyone including Sandy drank it. SpongeBob and Danny, who didn't drink it, must stop the zombie invasion. None 347a "Karaoke" February 21, 2034 Plankton creates a karaoke, for destroy Mr. Krabs and steal formula, this is a Time Machine Disc of Karaoke, and Krabs and Plankton goes in future, in future Plankton renamed Bikini Bottom to Plankton Shell-Bottom and have secret formula. Palace of Gold 347b "Palace of Gold" March 1, 2034 SpongeBob finds a Big Palace of Gold in which he becomes greedy. None 348a "Attack of Purklie" March 6, 2034 Purklie comes to Bikini Bottom for eat Krabby Patty, Plankton attempts to steal. None 348b "Shrktillesbrees" March 12, 2034 A strange creature called a Shrktillesbree invades Bikini Bottom. It has a very weird and monstrous appearance. SpongeBob and Patrick try to defeat it, but they have no luck. The Bikini Bottom army is up for it though, so they attack the Shrktillesbree. Goo Goo Past ~ By VoronGlass 349a "Goo Goo Past" April 2, 2034 SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy and Danny go to the past to hunt for an evil future space warlord who will take over the future. None 349b "Up of the Underwater" May 23, 2034 SpongeBob visits the island above Bikini Bottom,But this time he may not make it. None 350a "Squids, Inc." June 4, 2034 Squidward tries to start his own company. 95px 350b "Plankton's Plan" June 5, 2034 Plankton accidentally destroys the Krusty Krab while looking for the secret formula. 95px 351a "Pac-Man Meets SpongeBob" June 16, 2034 Pac-Man eats Squidward and SpongeBob needs to fight with Pac-Man. 95px 351b "A New Place" July 1, 2034 All of the fish in Bikini Bottom Discover a second Bikini Bottom. Season 21: 352a "Chef Bob L'Éponge" September 21, 2035 SpongeBob thinks he is such a good fry cook that he decides to become a celebrity chef. 95px 352b "Glove Universe R.I.P." September 21, 2035 SpongeBob and Patrick find out that Glove Universe is closing, which was probably the best amusement park in town. Luckily, Glove Dimension opened which was 10x bigger than Glove Universe and 22x Bigger than Glove World! TickTockTickTock (By VoronGlass) 353a "Tick Tock Tick Tock" October 9, 2035 Squidward times SpongeBob and Patrick for how long they can't be annoying at all. KrustyKandy 354b "Krusty Kandy" October 25, 2035 SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and the other Bikini Bottomites have a special candy festival and a Halloween party. 95px 355a "2 Week Storm" November 1, 2035 SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward are stuck in their houses for 2 weeks with no power and no access to the internet because a thunderstorm came that may last for 2 weeks. 95px 355b "Raarg Returns" November 13, 2035 Raarg from the episode, "The Monster Who Came To Bikini Bottom" comes back to Bikini Bottom with gifts to apologize to Squidward, SpongeBob, and Patrick for smashing their houses. 95px 356a "Almost Death" November 20, 2035 SpongeBob, Squidward, and Patrick have a near death experience after a horrible accident. They go up to heaven and find out the awesome things about it. But they eventually go back. 95px 356b "A Christmas To Remember" December 5, 2035 Santa finally comes to Bikini Bottom.(...And brings a new piece of paper to Patrick) The Day they fixed Squidward 357a "The Day They Fixed Squidward Tentacles" December 13, 2035 SpongeBob tries to change Squidward's behavior after it causes problems! 95px 357b "Fun On The Sun" December 19, 2035 Sandy's new rocket accidentally lands on an asteroid close to the sun, so Sandy may burn up. So SpongeBob and Patrick have to help her get back, alive. Swimming in December 358a "Swimming In December" December 28, 2035 It suddenly gets very hot in Bikini Bottom for an unknown reason, and the snow melts away in a snap. So, SpongeBob and Patrick decide to go to the community pool and swim. Most of Bikini Bottom decides to join in, too. 95px 358b "The Perfect Valentine" February 10, 2035 Squidward tries to write the perfect valentine to his girlfriend, Squilvia, and it is hard writing it because SpongeBob keeps bothering him. 95px 359 "SpongeBob, Triton, and the Mermaids" February 20, 2035 Triton has been kidnapped by the mermaids from the Bikini Bottom Triangle and is trapped there with them, and SpongeBob is sent on a quest to find him and bring him home. 95px 360 "Journey To The Ice Cave, Part 1" January 25, 2035 SpongeBob and Patrick find a mysterious ancient treasure map with a secret ice crystal that is worth 1 million dollars. The map leads to a huge ice cave. Who knows what they will find besides the ice crystal... Mysterious creatures? Weird types of plants? Find out in part 2! None 361 "Journey To The Ice Cave, Part 2" March 2, 2035 As the story continues, Patrick and SpongeBob search for the ice crystal, but they find mysterious creatures on their way to the ice crystal. They finally find the ice crystal, but when they touch it, a huge ice creature comes out of the ground and tries to scare SpongeBob and Patrick away. SpongeBob and Patrick won't take this without a fight, so they start fighting the huge ice creature and finally, they defeat him and they can get the crystal. They come back to Bikini Bottom with the crystal and people think they are greedy and they keep it all to themselves, but instead they give away to Mr. Krabs, and he has finally received what he has wanted for 20 years. Season 22: 362a "Spongesnail Problems" March 3, 2035 SpongeBob and Gary morph together and everyone runs away from them, while SpongeBob and Gary try to find a way to morph them back to normal. None 362b "Krusty Tacos" March 15, 2035 Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob sell Mexican Food. SPaM PRvsBR 363a "SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mario: The Plankton Robot VS The Bowser Robot" March 26, 2035 Mario and Luigi face the Bowser robot while SpongeBob and Patrick (with their water helmets) face the Plankton robot outside the ocean. Donkey Kong helps Mario and Luigi defeat the Bowser robot, while Mr. Krabs (with his water helmet) helps SpongeBob and Patrick. Pranks a lot again 363b "Pranks A Lot Again" March 30, 2035 SpongeBob and Patrick buy the invisible spray again. Thesmokingpenaut 364a "The Smoking Peanut 2" April 10, 2035 SpongeBob makes Clamu cry again and this time almost gets killed. 95px 364b "The Legend of SpongeBob: Zelda and Link's Awakening" April 24, 2035 SpongeBob broke the school rules, and he is sent to Koholint island for a vacation. Giant patty meal 365a "A Giant Patty Meal" May 2, 2035 SpongeBob is paid the price for dropping a Krabby Patty, and now Mr. Krabs tells him to make a Krabby Patty the size of God's giant poop. 24 hours of le kelp 365b "The 24 Hours of Le Kelp" June 11, 2035 Mrs. Puff gets rid of SpongeBob by making him do the 24 Hours of Le Kelp, an annual endurance race hosted at Clams-Hatch. SpongeBob wins, and is congratulated with his driver's license and a party. Breath Mints 366a "Breath Mints" June 11, 2035 Mr. Krabs adds breathe mints to The Krusty Krab. None 366b "Super Bubbles" October 7, 2035 Patrick buys a new bubble soap! None 367 "Patrick's Own Horror Film" October 31, 2035 Patrick publishes his own scary movie called, The Nightmare On Conch Street. None 368 "The Squidophants" October 8, 2035 A bunch of squidophants invade Bikini Bottom None 369 "The Curse of the Wereworm" October 30, 2035 A murderous worm attacks Bikini Bottom None 370 "Bus Ride" February 5, 2035 Mr. Krabs steals a bus to drive around Bikini Bottom Characters Present: SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward Tentacles. Season 23: 371a "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm's Day Off" January 28, 2036 Sandy, SpongeBob and the Worm try to enjoy a day off. PatBacksBack2 371b "Pat Back's Revenge!" January 30, 2036 Pat Back returns and is now even more disturbing KrustyPickles 372a "Krusty Pickles" February 10, 2036 Mr. Krabs changes his menu from Krabby Patties to pickles. MoreRs 372b "Arrrrrrgh!" March 27, 2036 Patrick gets fired from the Krusty Krab...TWICE! StupidSquidward 373a "Stupid Squidward" April 4, 2036 Squidward is riding his bike, but doesn't look where he is going. So he falls off a cliff and explodes Squidnonormal 373b "Squid's Not Normal" April 12, 2036 Squidward attempts to become normal, but discovers he's too stupid and fat to do that. Finally! Its Tied 374a "Your Shoe's Tied" April 29, 2036 After singing a song with Gary, SpongeBob finally learns how to tie his shoes. But then, he gets addicted to doing it. Plankton In Disguie 374b "Plankton in Disguise" May 2, 2036 Plankton disguises himself as Patrick and SpongeBob thinks it's Plankton but it's really Patrick. It's a squidfullife 375a "It's a Squidful Life" May 30, 2036 Squidward sees what would happen if he was never born. However, everyone's happy, except for Old Man Jenkins. A Day Not Bothered 375b "A Day not Bothered" July 14, 2036 Adam tells SpongeBob not to bother him for a day. Battle Of The Bikini Bottomites 376a "Battle of the Bikini Bottomites" July 29, 2036 Squidward returns to Bikini Bottom, and battles against Adam for his house back. The Time Machine 376b "Time Machine" August 7, 2036 SpongeBob finds a time machine. Production Night 377a "Production Night" August 7, 2036 Adam organizes a Krusty Krab play. Up Or Down 377b "Up or Down?" August 13, 2036 The Pacific tells Adam that he must live ON land, or he can not live here anymore. Band Vegas 378a "Band Vegas" September 24, 2036 Squidward forms a band in Bass Vegas, and now his band is going against Squilliam's! Canyousay 378b "Can You Stay, Fitz?" September 25, 2036 The Policemen want Mr. Fitz replaced because they let SpongeBob cheat from expert boating agents. Now the new person is a robot named Mr. Crab, and SpongeBob is wondering who he really is. The World Of Money 379a "The World of Money Nightmare" September 25, 2036 SpongeBob and Patrick make Mr. Krabs the world of his nightmare dreams. Rock Fever 379b "Rock Fever" September 29, 2036 When Squidward gives SpongeBob Gary, who wandered into Squid's house, a horrible storm begins. So Squidward, SpongeBob, Patrick, SpongeDrake and Gary are stuck under Pat's rock. Gasoline 380a "Gasoline" November 1, 2036 Plankton is buying tons of gasoline to poison the sea and get the formula. Untitled 380b "Barg'n for Victory" November 8, 2036 A new shopping mall opens in Bikini Bottom, the Grab'n-Go Mart, and it decides to compete against the Barg'n Mart. The one with the most customers in a day stays in Bikini Bottom. Walking Small Again 381a "Walking Small Again" November 15, 2036 Plankton gets SpongeBob to clear Jellyfish Fields of all jellyfishers to make The Humungo Bucket of Chum. Back In Time 381b "Back in Time" November 15, 2036 Plankton forgets how to make Plankton Patties, so he goes back in time to the day he got the formula to get the recepie again. Fear Of Plankton 382a "Fear of Plankton" November 28, 2036 The Krusty Krab is open 23 hours a day, and SpongeBob fears that Plankton will come! I Lost My Job 382b "I Lost my Job!" December 2, 2036 The Krusty Krab shuts down, so SpongeBob Lost his Job and he's a Loser! Thecorn's 383 "The Corn's All Gone" December 13, 2036 SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs Get no more corn left in the Farm! Friend Jams 384a "Friend Jams" December 18, 2036 Friend wants to be SpongeBob and SpongeDrake's pet. When they say no, he destroys the pineapple. Nothing And Then What Happens 384b "Nothing and Then What Happens?" January 7, 2036 Patrick does nothing for a day, so he forgets everything. Seasto elemento! 385b "Seasto Elemento!" January 7, 2036 SpongeBob drives his Clamborghini Seasto Elemento around. Season 24: 386a "One Krabs' Dream" April 1, 2036 Mr. Krabs watches Bikini Jones, and wants to be like him. Ingredients 386b "Ingredients" April 2, 2036 SpongeDrake wants to make a hit food like Mr. Krabs, so SpongeBob helps him. Wagon Knapper Trouble 387a "Wagon-Knapper Trouble" April 3, 2036 When Squidward takes a wagon from a kid, the kid comes and says a blue cephalopod took it. So Squidward points at Squilliam Fancyson and Fancyson gets arrested. Meanwhile, Squid hides from authorities. Sandy's Surprise 387b "Sandy's Surprise" April 4, 2036 Sandy teaches SpongeBob and Patrick about Texas. Naughty Nautical Neighbors Again 388a "Naughty Nautical Neighbors Again" April 5, 2036 SpongeBob now hates Pearl because of Adam, and SpongeDrake now hates Patrick because of Adam. Then Adam gets them back together again. All That Grey 388b "All that Grey" August 3, 2036 The stove of The Krusty Krab breaks. Greathelperpants 389a "GreatDate HelperPants" August 10, 2036 SpongeBob helps Pearl date a handsome guy in her school. Keepaway 389b "Keep Away From Krabs" August 17, 2036 Mr. Krabs wins the Mayor for a Day contest, and SpongeBob and Patrick are his bodyguards. Moltjolt 390a "Molt Jolt" August 24, 2036 SpongeBob burns a patty accidentally and rushes to Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs doesn't move at all, so SpongeBob thinks he frustrated Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs doing fun things together, such as riding on a roller coaster, watching a movie, and taking a money bath. When Plankton lets SpongeBob borrow a machine that shocks Mr. Krabs, it blows him to pieces. SpongeBob thinks it's the end, until Mr. Krabs comes back. He molted earlier and now has a new shell. Taleofthetape 390b "Tale of the Tape" August 31, 2036 SpongeBob makes a seanut butter sandwich for Squidward because lately he's been grumpy. 95px 391a "Blunder of Sandy" September 14, 2036 Sandy breaks her leg, so she asks SpongeBob and Patrick to watch the treedome. 95px 391b "Gum Fun" September 14, 2036 SpongeBob and Patrick see all the fun things they can do with a piece of gum. Jealous 392a "Jealous" September 30, 2036 Stanley SquarePants comes back, and plays with SpongeDrake more than SpongeBob! Welcome to the Chum Bucket Again 392b "Welcome to The Chum Bucket Again" October 1, 2036 SpongeDrake works at The Chum Bucket because his manager lost a bet with Plankton. Prankton 393a "Prankton" October 2, 2036 Plankton makes a clone of himself named Prankton so he could get the Krabby Patty Formula from Mr Krabs. Bellyfishing 393b "Bellyfishing" October 3, 2024 SpongeBob and Patrick discover a look-alike version of the jellyfishes called bellyfishes. Season 25: 394 "A Cough of Bubbles" March 6, 2036 Gary gets sick in which whenever he coughs it blows out bubbles which are small and big. Squial Relationship 395a "Squail Relationship" March 12, 2036 Gary is tired of living with Lary the Snail, so Squidward adopts him. Squid renames him Snelly II and gives him a new look. After several days, SpongeBob tells Squidward about him missing Gary. Sandy'snew 395b "Sandy's New Pet" March 30, 2036 Rex (as seen in Dumped) goes to Sandy's treedome. Losttreasure 396 "The Lost Treasure of Bikini Bottom" April 6, 2036 SpongeBob and Patrick learn that there is treasure below Bikini Bottom, under the Bikini Spire. How is Bikini Bottom going to get the treasure? Rabies 397a "Rabies" April 13, 2036 Sandy gets rabies! Patnotnormal 397b "Pat Not Normal" April 20, 2036 Adam tells Patrick he's not normal, so he becomes normal. Squidward VS Squid Wood 398a "Squidward vs. Squidwood" April 27, 2036 Squidward is now going against Squidwood. Plankton Joins The Army 398b "Plankton Joins the Army" May 2, 2036 Plankton joins the army and threatens to destroy The Krusty Krab! Karate Krab 399a "Karate Krab" May 9, 2036 Mr. Krabs wants to learn Karate to make his life easier, but he goes wild with chopping people to get their money! Whale Of A Salon 399b "Whale of a Salon" October 6, 2036 Pearl wants to start her own salon, so SpongeBob helps her. Untitield 400a "MascaraBob BeautifulPants" October 13, 2036 Adam learns that SpongeBob wears mascara, so he tells the world about it. Spongefordoctor 400b "Sponge for Doctor" October 20, 2036 SpongeBob remembers that he went to medical school, so he becomes a doctor. But Adam is hurt, and SpongeBob's his doctor! Krabs2 401a "Krabs!" October 27, 2036 Mr. Krabs surrenders! AnotherBEstADayEver 401b "Another Best Day Ever" November 2, 2036 Squidward has the best day ever. NightNight 402a "Night Night" November 9, 2036 SpongeBob tries to sleep without being afraid of the dark. Gone Again 402b "Gone Again" November 16, 2036 Everyone is out celebrating National No Patrick Day, except Patrick! Scuba Threat 402c "Scuba Threat" November 23, 2036 Squidward sees a human at home, so he tells Bikini Bottom. The town is in flames! Blackjack Meets Plankton 403a "Black Jack meets Plankton" November 30, 2036 Black Jack meets Plankton, and they team up to get the Krabby Patty. SandyVsPearl 403b "Sandy vs. Pearl" December 7, 2036 Sandy and Pearl battle over who loves SpongeBob. The Clash Of Plankton 404 "The Clash of Plankton" December 14, 2036 Plankton freezes The Krusty Krab again. Yellow Crush 405a "Yellow Crush" January 5, 2036 SpongeBob gets crush on Sandy after she saves his life. AMover 405b "A Mover" January 12, 2036 Squidward discovers another Squid that looks just like him and he tells that Squid to move into his house and Squidward moves away. Season 26: 406a "Help Wanted Again" May 8, 2037 Squidward quits his job at the Krusty Krab forever and so Adam Fishman applys for the job. Hertreedomesold 406b "Her Treedome Sold" May 16, 2037 Sandy Sells the treedome to her twin brother, Randy and lives with the Fentons... again. Bad Neighbors 407a "Bad Neighbors" May 23, 2037 Adam tells SpongeBob and Patrick there is a golf course near Bikini Top. They go there, but King Neptune bans them from the island because they are too noisy. Adam does everything to get them back on that golf course. Stingers 407b "Stingers" May 30, 2037 Plankton develops a machine jellyfish and nearly destroys Bikini Bottom. Tailor'smouth 408a "Tailor's Mouth" June 6, 2037 SpongeBob needs his clothes sowed, and the tailor doesn't like him. Bathroom Monitor 408b "Bathroom Monitor" June 13, 2037 SpongeBob becomes the bathroom monitor in night boating school. Pat vs Plankton 409a "Pat vs. Plankton" September 30, 2037 Patrick slips on a floor in the Chum Bucket when there was no wet floor sign, so they go to court. Somehow Patrick sides with The Krusty Krab. Tag 409b "Tag" October 7, 2037 SpongeBob and Patrick play tag and nearly destroy Bikini Bottom. It is Saturday, so the next day, Squidward comes to Bikini Bottom to do community service, and he sees all the trash he has to pick up, so he plays tag to get SpongeBob and hurt him. Uncle Cledus's Story 410a "Uncle Cletus's Story" October 14, 2037 We learn about Patrick's Uncle Cletus. Timeout 410b "Time Out!" October 21, 2037 Adam puts Patrick and SpongeBob in time outs for annoying him, however Adam gets arrested for telling his neighbors what to do. None 410c "The Algae's Always Greener for Glove Dimension" October 28, 2037 SpongeBob and Patrick hear about Glove Dimension is going to get torn down, so they riot. Club 411a "Club Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy" November 4, 2037 SpongeBob, SpongeDrake and Patrick get kicked out of the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy fan club because of Adam. Can he get them back in? Whateverhappenedto 411b "Whatever Happened to SpongeDrake?" November 11, 2037 SpongeDrake moves into Mr. Krabs's office after being called idiot boy by everyone. Karen In Love 412a "Karen in Love" November 18, 2037 Karen sees another computer and ditches Plankton for him. Later, Plankton tries stealing the formula, but can't get past The Krusty Krab door. He now tries to get Karen back. Swarm To Tears 412b "Swam to Tears" November 25, 2037 SpongeBob is jealous that SpongeDrake is better at swimming than him. The Great Chaperone 413a "The Great Chaperone" December 2, 2037 SpongeBob goes on a field trip for boating school and there's a mean chaperone coming along. To Love A Chumstick 413b "To Love a Chumstick" December 9, 2037 Plankton falls in love with a chumstick, like SpongeBob did in "To Love a Patty". Prankton 2 414a "Prankton 2" December 16, 2037 Plankton's clone returns. (Sequel to Prankton). Moo 414b "Moo" December 23, 2037 SpongeBob and Patrick keep hearing cow noises from outside. Best Friend Ditcher 415a "Best Friend Ditcher" December 30, 2037 SpongeBob meets a guy named Dale and hangs out with him. When Patrick finds out, however, he gets mad. WhenIgot 415b "When I Got the Krabby Patty Formula" January 6, 2037 Mr. Krabs turns the Krusty Krab into a nic-nac shop. On opening day, Plankton sneaks in and gets the formula and brings it to the Chum Bucket. However, Plankton has no money to buy ingredients, so he rips the formula to shreds. Snailfor 416a "Snail for Fry Cook" January 13, 2037 Gary works at The Krusty Krab. Sunday 416b "Sunday" January 20, 2037 Squidward, SpongeBob, and Patrick do community service on every Sunday for the rest of their life. Season 27: 417a "The Actor" July 7, 2038 SpongeBob is chosen to act in a movie. Rodeo Daze 2 417b "Rodeo Daze 2" July 7, 2038 SpongeBob and his friends are accidentally taken to Sandy's rodeo again. However, Sandy stays in Texas. 95px 418a "Driving to the Formula" July 14, 2038 Plankton uses SpongeBob driving "talent" to get the formula 95px 418b "Christmas TERROR!" July 14, 2038 After watching a horror movie, SpongeBob and Patrick are afraid of Santa. SpongeBob's New Pet 419a "SpongeBob's New Pet" July 21, 2038 SpongeBob gets a new pet, a worm named Perry, but returns it after it causes havoc around Bikini Bottom. Good Deeds 419b "Good Deeds" July 21, 2038 SpongeBob and Patrick try to do good deeds, but only makes things worse for people. 95px 420 "The Funeral" July 27, 2038 SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and others travel all the way to Texas to attend the funeral of their friend, Sandy Cheeks, who passed away in a rodeo accident. 95px 421a "SpongeBob and Patrick's Party" August 4, 2038 SpongeBob and Patrick throw a party with their friends to help stop the depression with their friends. 95px 421b "Mr. Krabs Goes to Boating School" August 4, 2038 Mr. Krabs goes back to boating school after he causes a car accident. 95px 422a "The Krusty Krab Pizza" August 11, 2038 Mr. Krabs decides to put the Krusty Krab pizza back on the menu, but SpongeBob doesn't remember the recipe. 95px 422b "A New Employee" August 11, 2038 After Patrick realizes that he has really done nothing much with his life, he decides to get his job at the Krusty Krab again. 95px 423 "Patrick, You're Fired!" August 18, 2038 After Patrick wreaks havoc in the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs finally fires him causing Patrick to be depressed. 95px 424a "King of the Playground" August 25, 2038 After a group of kids play a game involving royalty, Patrick is picked to be the king. Eventually, the whole thing gets out of hand. 95px 424b "SpongeBob and Patrick's Treehouse" August 25, 2038 SpongeBob and Patrick build a treehouse. 95px 425a "Krabby Kandy" September 1, 2038 Mr. Krabs creates a new kind of candy, called Krabby Kandy, in an attempt lure in more customers. 95px 425b "Grandparent's Day" September 1, 2038 SpongeBob celebrates Grandparent's Day. 95px 426a "A New Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Series" September 8, 2038 SpongeBob and Patrick are chosen to be in a new Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy TV series. 95px 426b "Autumn" September 8, 2038 It is autumn in Bikini Bottom. Season 28: 427a "Free Samples Again" May 14, 2038 SpongeBob sells free samples again. Dieorgo 427b "For Here or to Die" May 21, 2038 SpongeBob can't leave his house or he will die! SIL 428a "A Sponge in the Law" May 30, 2038 SpongeBob gets accused of a crime. KP 428b "The Krusty Pie" June 12, 2038 SpongeBob buys a pie for the Krusty Krab, Squidward tries to eat it. None 429a "Voiceless in Bikini Bottom" June 23, 2038 A great big explosion causes everybody in Bikini Bottom, except for SpongeBob and Sandy to lose their voices and not speak for a very long time. None 429b "Sponge Guard on Duty 2" June 24, 2038 SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy go to Goo Lagoon for a very fun summer vacation, and Larry is the head life guard of the beach. None 430 "The Two Summers" July 21, 2038 SpongeBob and Patrick get 2 summers! But they get tired of the summers. Can they stop this seemingly endless summer? None 431a "Krab Borg 2" July 22, 2038 SpongeBob watches the Robot film again and thinks Mr Krabs is a robot again. None 431b "The Krabby Kronicle 2" July 29, 2038 Mr.Krabs starts to sell newspapers again None 432a "Bubble Stand 2" July 29, 2038 TBA None 432b "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IX" August 10, 2038 Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble are attacking Bikini Bottom, so it's SpongeBob, Patrick, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy to the rescue again. None 433a "Body Switched For Life" September 15, 2038 SpongeBob, Patrick and everybody else in Bikini Bottom get body switched by Plankton's body switcher 100, but how will they ever reverse themselves back to the way they were before? None 433b "All That Glitters 2" October 27, 2038 SpongeBob's trusty spatula, Spat comes alive, and begins turning evil and attacking everybody else at the Krusty Krab, but how can anybody control this problem? None 434a "Microscopic Squidward" November 15, 2038 SpongeBob and Patrick accidentally shrink Squidward down to action figure size, but can't seem to figure out how to reverse him back to his normal size. None 434b "The Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Movie" December 16, 2038 SpongeBob and Patrick go to the movie theater to see 'The Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Movie', but not only Mrs. Puff can find out about it. None 435a "Planet of the jellyfish 2" August 20, 2038 TBA None 435b "Le Krabs A La Mode" September 1, 2038 TBA 95px 436a "Fancy Day" January 4, 2038 Everyone in Bikini Bottom make up a holiday called, "Fancy Day". It's a holiday where you dress up as fancy as you can and go to as many fancy restaurants as you can before midnight. 95px 436b "Not Just A Krabby Patty" January 4, 2038 Jim, the original frycook from the 90s returns to the Krusty Krab once again and decides that he should teach SpongeBob to make the best Krabby Patty ever, no matter how long it takes. SpongeBob masters Jim's skill to make a Krabby Patty eventually, and he calls the Krabby Patty, "Not Just A Krabby Patty". None 437a "Sponge Trip" January 11, 2038 SpongeBob goes on a family trip with his family. Title2 437b "Meet Me At The Corner Of Plankton And Vine" January 11, 2038 Plankton goes around the world to steal other formulas in the best fast food joints ever! Plankreveng 438 "Plankton's Revenge!" February 19, 2038 Plankton wins! But not for long.... None 439a "The Squidward Massacre" February 19, 2038 Squidward was having a glorious day until SpongeBob arrives, SpongeBob asks Squidward what he is doing, then Squidward says that he is sitting next to a sculpture of himself. SpongeBob touches the sculpture and the sculpture explodes. Squidward cries and Patrick comes and says "What did I miss?". Title3 439b "Attack Of The Gummy Bears" February 19, 2038 SpongeBob and Patrick are playing. They see weird gummy bears. Plankton had created Giant Gummy Bears! Now he was sucking up everything with them, and getting closer to the Krusty Krab! Will SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy stop him? Movie3 440-441 "Seaquake!" February 26, 2038 There is a Seaquake in Bikini Bottom! So SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy are gonna save Bikini Bottom. The BikniBottommites are under the earth! They are gonna save them, too! None 442a "SpongeBob's Vacation" March 2038 SpongeBob has to clean up an island after Squidward is blamed. 442b "The Reindeer" March 30, 2038 SpongeBob finds a reindeer. Season 29: 444b "Ep. Spongeville" May 11, 2039 SpongeBob and Patrick go back to Rock Bottom and find it deserted. So SpongeBob makes it his own town and names it Spongeville, but finds that the food grown there can do horrible things to fish! None 446b "Sandy's Long Lost Sister" May 25, 2039 Sandy's long lost sister Wandy visits Bikini Bottom. None 447 "False Alarm" June 1, 2039 Patrick rings a schoolbell and causes a complete chaos in Bikini Bottom. 532a 448a "Patrick's Army" June 8, 2039 Patrick buys 100 donuts, And decides to make an army of a Donuts 532b 448b "Gary Of Doom" June 8, 2039 Gary turns into a "Flying Snail". 95px 449-450 "SpongeBob's Childhood" June 15, 2039 SpongeBob tells Patrick about his childhood. 95px 451a "Plankward" June 22, 2039 Squidward and Plankton form an alliance to kill SpongeBob. 95px 451b "Squidward's Maze" June 22, 2039 Squidward builds a maze for SpongeBob and Patrick to keep them away from him, yet they all become stuck in the maze together. None 452 "Squidward's Gone" July 17, 2039 Squidward gets fired and he likes it and goes on a vacation. But he has no money, so he looks for a new job. None 454 "Better Than You" September 20, 2039 Plankton stops making chum and creates a new burger that actually gives Mr. Krabs some competition! None 455 "Franken Bottom" October 31, 2039 Weird things happen when, Witchy Fish curses Bikini Bottom. None 456 "Finale" November 20, 2039 SpongeBob and his friends have been in trouble when they treathed so they try to good up (This is The Season 35 Finale) Season 30: 458a "Squidward Leaves" January 10, 2040 Squidward moves, and SpongeBob and Patrick try to get him back. None 458b "Electro Sponge" January 10, 2040 SpongeBob creates a robot to play with while Patrick's on holiday but the robot turns evil on him. Ways Of Plankton 459b "Ways Of Plankton" January 17, 2040 Plankton thinks up a new way to still the formula, and even he'll need a good guy to steal it. None 463a "An Interbloopers with The Characters of SpongeBob SquarePants" February 20, 2040 The bloopers of SpongeBob will be shown! None 463b "Multi-Plankton" February 20, 2040 Plankton multiplies himself into thousands to finally steal the formula and there will be a shocking death of a major character. Season 31: 472a "POOP 2!" December 3, 2040 SpongeBob gets into chaos when he forgets to wipe his butt. Season 32: 475a "The All Seeing Eye!" January 12, 2041 Plankton sneaks into Sandy's treedome and finds he computer, and hacks into government files. Season 33: Patrick's Cousin July 2020's or 2030's A New Worker July 2020's or 2030's Joseph's Wife July 2020's or 2030's Video Games or Games? July 2020's or 2030's Sponge's Starfish July 2020 or 2030's Patrick vs. The People SpongeBob Approved Patrick Man! 2 Patrick vs. Man Ray SpongeBaby Bad Day at Pat's Rock Zig Zag Dimension Fried Cook SpongeBob and Patrick's Love Story The Spatrick Photo Album Spatrick Day! Fate Zero Castle of Squidward Bikini Top Trouble Patrick On The Air Squid's Home Fried Calamari YouTube Poop Night at the Bikini Bottom Family Squid My Leg: The Musical Cartman and the Sponge Mr. Krabs Turns Black Money Tree SpongeBob Goes To Vegas Wumbo University Suck it Up Starlight, Starbright The Thing 2 Dentist Dullards Clarinet Competition SpongeWho? Awry Artifacts Taxes! Spank-Ton Twelve Days of Cussing The Flag of Bikini Bottom Larry Lobster v.s. John Cena Smashed Plates Girly Teen Girl Returns The River Pearl's Mother Down Sea-drome The Solar Seastem Slow Squidward He's a BAD MAN! Aww, Barnac....WHAAAA??? The Rocky Rescue Squidward's Suicide Graffiti Master Wumbology Krabs Gets Crabs Worldbo xCube 720 with Added Kinoct Two, Four, Squid, Eight The Elder One A Dream in Reality Mac v.s. P-Sea Movies: The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 3: Battle of the Fireworks! The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie IV: Atlantis Adventurers The SpongeBob Movie: Secrets of Alovar SpongeBob the Movie 7: The Forgotten Master SpongeBob the Movie 8: SpongeBob to America The SpongeBob Movie IX: Sponge In War SpongeBob the Movie X: Saint Patrick the Starfish SpongeBob the Movie 11: Rickie's Race For New Kelp City SpongeBob the Movie 12: Plankton's Defeat TV Movies: The Monster of Bikini Bottom SpongeGod and Triton The Dead Body Shift Quest for the restaurants! The Big Movie Showdown Lost (TV Movie) ---- "Feel free to add things that you remember about SBFW Below:" Category:Lost Series